Patchwork : Ninja
by Yami Flo
Summary: [Drabbles, vignettes] La vie est un immense patchwork que chacun tisse jour après jour au travers des émotions et des situations... 53 : Ce n’était pas encore cette nuit qu’elle pourrait dormir tranquille...
1. Monstres

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Spiritual, Drabbles, vague POV de Temari.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, pas la mienne.

_Note :_ Ces drabbles sont un cadeau de rentrée pour ma petite sœur, qui entame à partir d'aujourd'hui sa dernière année de collège. Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée, Mimi !

**Monstres**

Les monstres sont sensés être des créatures sans pitié, meurtrières, qui viennent raser les villages, massacrer les habitants et semer la peur dans leur sillage. Enfant, une vieille nourrice a prétendu que certains venaient voler les enfants la nuit. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars horribles. Mais maintenant, elle est grande, et elle sait mieux.

Pour tout le monde, Gaara et Naruto sont des monstres. Mais, en regardant les villageois de Konoha et de Suna et la façon dont ils les traitent, parfois, Temari se demande si les monstres dont elle entend si souvent parler sont bels et biens ceux que l'on croit…


	2. Menteur

Genre : Général, Spiritual, spoilers sur le volume 15 du manga et l'enfance de Gaara.

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Menteur**

Il était le centre de son univers, la seule personne qui lui témoignait un peu d'affection, de compréhension. Lorsque les choses tournaient mal, même lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, il avait toujours était là pour le rassurer, le consoler. Il lui avait raconté des histoires le soir, restant éveillé tard pour lui tenir compagnie. Il lui avait parlé de sa mère, cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais connue et qui, d'après lui, l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde.

Mais rien de cela n'était vrai. Yashamaru était un menteur, et c'est tout ce dont Gaara peut se rappeler.


	3. Orange

Genre : Général, Spiritual, étude du symbolisme de la couleur orange.

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Orange**

Elle a beau être une couleur voyante, faisant de lui une cible idéale dans la végétation et le point de mire de tous les regards, Naruto adore le orange. Il reflète bien son caractère, car le orange est la couleur de la gaieté par excellence. On dit qu'elle permet de libérer les émotions, de combattre la dépression et de raviver la bonne humeur. Et face à ce qu'il subit chaque jour, Naruto a besoin d'autant de joie et de reconnaissance possible.

Et puis, avec une couleur aussi voyante sur lui, il est difficile aux gens de l'ignorer lorsqu'il passe près d'eux…


	4. La Beauté De La Musique

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; spoilers sur la technique de combat de Tayuya, donc sur les volumes 23 et 24.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne possède rien, hormis le drabble.

**La Beauté De La Musique**

Quand les premières notes et les premiers accords résonnent dans l'air, ses adversaires ne savent jamais à quoi s'attendre. Même pas après qu'elle ait utilisé ses invocations. Personne ne se rend jamais compte du danger qu'elle représente, flûte aux lèvres. Beaucoup iront penser qu'elle ne joue de sa flûte que pour s'amuser, et dans un sens, c'est vrai. Elle s'amuse à faire danser ses ennemis sous les coups des monstres qu'elle commande. Elle a un pouvoir immense entre ses doigts, à chaque mesure qu'elle joue.

C'est là toute la beauté de la musique de Tayuya, même si personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut la comprendre.


	5. Serment

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; spoilers sur les volumes 11 et 16 du manga, vague POV de Yuugao (Pour ceux qui ne voient pas de qui il s'agit, c'est la jeune femme que croise Kakashi à l'enterrement de l'Hokage. J'ai eu du mal à trouver son nom officiel, mais je l'ais fais !), soft Yuugao **x **Hayate.

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Serment**

La vie est bizarre, vraiment. Elle avait toujours crut qu'elle serait la première à partir, même s'il n'avait jamais l'air très en forme. Question de boulot ; les Anbus vivent moins longtemps que les Jounins. Mais finalement, le sort en a décidé autrement. Le sort, et l'assassin qui lui a porté le coup fatal. D'une certaine façon, elle ne peut toujours pas y croire.

Et, alors qu'elle se tient devant la pierre sur laquelle son nom a rejoins ceux des héros morts au champ d'honneur, elle prend sa décision. La mort de Hayate ne restera pas impunie, Yuugao en fait le serment.


	6. Imbécile !

Genre : Général, Romance ; relation amour/haine, vague couple TemarixShikamaru.

Disclaimer : Naruto & Co sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Imbécile !**

De toute sa vie, Temari avait rarement, si jamais, rencontré un homme ou un adolescent comme son adversaire devenu allié. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu être vaincu par ce type. Nara Shikamaru n'était pas du tout comme les jeunes de son âge qu'elle connaissait. Il était plus intelligent, plus mûr. Mais en même temps, beaucoup plus fainéant et beaucoup plus irritant. Il était mignon…Et il était la plus grande plaie de son existence !

Pourtant, elle gardait toujours sa photo sous son oreiller, la serrant dans son poing, non sans cesser de penser :

-Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile !


	7. Un Maître Et Son Elève

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; POV de Tenten, légers spoilers du volume 10 sur les débuts de Lee comme Genin, vague étude de la raltion entre Lee et Gai...

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, quoique Lee serait plutôt celle de Gai…

**Un Maître Et Son Elève**

Parfois, Lee et Gaï lui faisaient vraiment peur. Elle avait vu son coéquipier se changer peu à peu en un clone miniature de leur Sensei, d'abord avec les cheveux, puis les vêtements. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, même sans cela, Lee avait toujours eut des sourcils impressionnant et un visage très similaire à celui du Jounin.

Parfois, elle se demandait s'il y avait une relation entre eux en dehors de celle de Maître et Elève. Père et fils, véritable clone, oncle et neveu,…

Tenten secoua la tête. Lee était Lee, et Gai était Gai. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.


	8. Corps Célestes

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; réflexions sur les membres de l'équipe 7 et les corps célestes ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Corps Célestes**

Par moment, dans son esprit, ses élèves ne sont pas des êtres humains, mais des corps célestes.

Naruto est comme un soleil. Il est ardent, il attire les regards, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ses vêtements oranges vifs ou de sa tendance à parler un peu trop fort et sans arrière pensée. Amical, n'abandonnant jamais, il communique sa chaleur à ses proches, à la petite Hyuga qui l'admire de loin, à Sakura qu'il fait sourire autant qu'il l'énerve, et à Sasuke, qu'il sent parfois devenir plus humain en sa compagnie, même s'il le dément véhément.

Sasuke lui, est la lune, l'astre des nuits. Elle est l'une des rares sources de clarté dans les ténèbres de la nuit, et c'est ce qui la rend à la fois si belle et si dangereuse, belle par sa forme qui change au fil des nuits, dangereuse car elle peut rapidement vous signaler en territoire ennemi. Sasuke est la lune, pas parce qu'il est plus faible que Naruto, mais parce que leurs caractères sont diamétralement opposés, comme ses deux astres qui ne se croisent que lors des éclipses.

Sakura, elle, est une étoile. Elle n'est pas aussi radieuse que ses coéquipiers, pas aussi forte que Sasuke, ni aussi exubérante et créative que Naruto, mais elle ne manque pas de détermination et de beauté. Elle a l'air fragile, comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, mais elle continue de briller près de ses camarades, sans que rien ne la retienne, cherchant à les rattraper, petit à petit.

Ils sont si semblables et en même temps si différents que Kakashi sourit en les regardant. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils pensent, ses élèves sont à ses yeux une équipe formidable, ne serait-ce que parce qu'à eux trois, ils illuminent aussi bien ses jours que ses nuits.


	9. Pas Celle Qu'Il Lui Faut

Genre : Général ; mention de NarutoxSakura et de HinataxNaruto, POV de Konohamaru, légers spoilers du volume 4.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pas Celle Qu'Il Lui Faut**

Depuis sa première rencontre '_choc_' avec Sakura, Konohamaru a beaucoup réfléchi, et en est venu à la conclusion que la furie aux cheveux roses n'était décidément pas faite pour son Chef. D'abord, elle était violente, mal élevée, et elle était moche. Selon lui, Naruto avait besoin d'une fille jolie, gentille, pas trop violente et qui ne le tabasserait pas pour la moindre petite remarque. Seulement, trouver la perle rare, c'était dur.

Et puis, il avait vu l'autre fille, celle qui suivait Naruto de loin, et rougissait quand il lui parlait, et il avait compris que celle qu'il fallait à Naruto, c'était peut-être bien elle…


	10. Les Plus Jolis Nuages

Genre : Général ; réflexions sur le passe-temps favori de Shikamaru et son amitié avec Chouji.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Les Plus Jolis Nuages**

Un des passe-temps favoris de Shikamaru est d'observer les nuages, couché sur le dos sur un toit ou renversé dans une chaise. C'est relaxant, et surtout, cela lui permet de laisser court à sa fainéantise naturelle. Bien sûr, sa mère crie qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner, Ino crie qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner, Asuma-sensei lui fait tranquillement remarquer qu'il devrait s'entraîner…

Tout le monde le lui dit, sauf Chouji. Lui se contente de s'asseoir près de lui en mangeant des chips, même s'il n'a pas la même envie que Shikamaru.

Mais curieusement, il trouve les nuages plus jolis lorsque son ami est là.


	11. Le Danger Chez Les Génies

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; réflexions sur la loyauté des surdoués au sein des villages cachés ; légers spoilers sur les volumes 21 à 25 et tout ce qui concerne Orochimaru.

Disclaimer : Naruto & Co est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le Danger Chez Les Génies**

Dans chaque clan, dans chaque grande famille de Konoha, on révère les enfants qui montrent un grand potentiel en tant que ninja. A l'Académie, les instructeurs les louent et les déclarent étudiant de l'année. Les villageois les acclament.

Mais chaque lueur a sa part d'ombre.

Et parce qu'une personne se montre exceptionnelle dans un combat ne signifie pas forcément qu'elle l'est dans sa vie privée, ni que sa loyauté vous est acquise. Orochimaru, ou Uchiha Sasuke et Uchiha Itachi ne sont que quelques exemples.

_Dans le fond_, pense amèrement l'Hokage, _ce sont rarement les surdoués qui restent fidèles au village_.


	12. Différent Des Autres

Genre : Général ; POV d'Ibiki Morino, spoilers du tome 5 et de la première partie de l'examen des Chuunins.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Différent Des Autres**

C'était la première fois qu'il dirigeait un examen, mais Morino Ibiki n'était pas insatisfait de ses résultats. Une bonne partie des équipes avait déjà été éliminée grâce à la subtile tension psychologique qu'il avait instaurée. De son point de vue, ceux qui ne pouvaient conserver des nerfs d'acier pendant une mission ou une situation de crise ne pourraient jamais être ninja.

Puis, il y avait eu le petit blond, très bruyant, très énergique, un peu vulgaire…Et qui avait convaincu les autres de rester juste par quelques mots.

Celui-là, il se souviendrait longtemps de son visage, parce qu'il était vraiment différent des autres…


	13. Sans Importance

Genre : Angst ; vignettes centrée sur Sasuke ; spoilers du volume 25 (l'histoire des Uchiha).

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sans Importance**

Il est le premier partout, dans tous les domaines.

Il est le meilleur élève de son année.

Les villageois murmurent sur son passage, échangeant des propos élogieux à son sujet.

Les autres élèves de l'Académie le regardent avec admiration, sauf quelques uns, comme le jeune Uzumaki Naruto, ou Shino, le réservé membre du clan Aburame.

Les filles veulent toutes être sa petite amie.

Ses professeurs ne cessent de lui répéter à quel point ils sont fiers de lui.

Il aurait tout pour être heureux. Il s'alloue même, par moment, une pointe de fierté et de contentement envers ses accomplissements.

Mais malgré tout, Sasuke ne sourit pas, ne répond pas aux louanges. Il les entend, mais ne reconnaît pas leur valeur.

Peu importe que les autres soient fiers de lui, peu importe ce qu'il leur prouve. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont il voudrait entendre ses mots, et cette personne n'est plus là pour qu'il lui prouve sa valeur, elle n'est plus là pour lui dire qu'il est fier de lui.

Plus là pour lui dire qu'il est bien son fils.

Et à côté de l'instant de bonheur qu'il a éprouvé en écoutant pour la première fois son père lui prodiguer ces mots, à côté de la douleur qu'il ressent en sachant que plus jamais il ne le fera, à côté de la haine qu'il ressent pour son frère qui lui a tout pris, et à côté de son désir de vengeance, le reste est bien fade et sans réelle importance pour lui.


	14. Frères Et Soeur

Genre : Général, Humour ; spoilers jusqu'au volume 16 en ce qui concerne le caractère plutôt instable de Gaara, possible OOC (encore que, je ne trouve pas qu'on l'ai assez revu après pour bien en juger…)

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Frères Et Sœur**

Depuis sa défaite, Gaara n'était plus le même. Il était…plus patient. Plus aimable. Moins sauvage et, peut-être, un peu moins psychotique. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Kankuro et Temari étaient totalement relaxés en sa présence.

Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait senti, Gaara se mit à leur préparer leurs déjeuners, chaque matin, sans broncher. Et quand Temari l'interrogea à se sujet, prête à piquer un sprint pour se mettre à l'abri juste au cas où, imitée Kankuro, Gaara se contenta de sourire en disant que c'était normal, puisqu'ils étaient frères et sœur.

Il fallut bien dix minutes aux deux aînés pour se décider à refermer la bouche…


	15. Violet

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; réflexions sur la couleur violette et Hinata.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Violet**

La couleur de ses cheveux aurait dû être un indice. Hinata est considérée comme faible par le reste de son clan. La honte les empêche de voir une plus grande image, de voir la vraie Hinata, une enfant sensible, douce, capable d'une immense tendresse envers ses amis et ceux qu'elle aime. Elle est toujours calme, même si timide, prête à apaiser Kiba, à comprendre Shino, et à accepter Naruto pour ce qu'il est. Et elle rêve de changer pour lui, de devenir forte, de rendre le clan fier.

Les autres ne le remarque peut-être pas, mais elle reflète bien les qualités du violet.


	16. Peur

Genre : Général, Angst ; spoilers du volume 10, vague POV de Gai.

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Peur**

Durant tout le match, il a regardé son élève avec fierté. Il a retenu tout ce qu'il lui a enseigné et en a fait bon usage.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

L'ouverture des Portes aurait dû lui assurer la victoire, mais son adversaire s'est montré plus fort et plus dangereux que prévu. Et, alors qu'il voit le sable broyé les membres de Lee, les yeux de Gai s'agrandissent d'effroi.

Le gosse de Suna va le tuer. Et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour sauter dans l'arène, car Lee est son disciple bien aimé, et qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber comme cela, sans rien tenter.


	17. Irritation

Genre : Général ; vague POV de Kankurô.

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Irritation**

Kankuro n'aime pas, mais alors vraiment pas les gosses. Ils sont bruyants, indisciplinés, et ne peuvent pas rester en place plus de dix secondes. De plus, ils ne savent pas reconnaître son art de la manipulation des marionnettes, prétendent qu'il joue à la poupée, et sont **très** loin de cacher leur amusement devant son maquillage.

Plus particulièrement, et même s'il le respecte pour avoir changer son frère, il connaît un petit blond qui a toutes ces qualifications.

Ce sont autant de raisons pour lesquelles Uzumaki Naruto finit toujours par lui taper sur les nerfs à un moment ou à un autre.


	18. Comme Des Jumeaux

Genre : Général ; POV de Shikamaru.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Ce drabble m'a été inspiré par une fic que j'ai lu, où Naruto se révélait être un Yamanaka. J'ai trouvé l'idée originale et amusante. Dommage que j'arrive plus à la retrouvée…

**Comme Des Jumeaux**

Ils ont beau ne pas avoir la même date de naissance, Shikamaru ne peut s'empêcher de les trouver semblables. Ils ont assez de similitudes pour se faire passer pour frère et sœur.

Certes, Ino a les cheveux plus pâles, mais leurs manières sont pratiquement identiques : même voix puissante, même cris de rage devant les missions inintéressantes, même façon de gesticuler quand ils sont contrariés, même manque ou quasi manque de tact,…

D'une certaine manière, on dirait des jumeaux. Le tout, selon lui, c'est de savoir qui sera le premier à le cogner s'il s'avise de le dire à voix haute, Ino ou Naruto ?


	19. Travail D'Equipe

Genre : Général, légèrement Humour vers la fin ; réflexions sur le travail d'équipe dans les diverses équipes qui nous sont connues.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Travail d'Equipe**

Dans les groupes de ninjas, il faut un minimum de travail d'équipe pour réussir les missions. Certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres.

L'équipe de Gai a apprit à se respecter avec le temps. Gaara fait trop peur à ses coéquipiers et à son Sensei pour que ceux-ci contestent ses décisions. L'équipe de Kurénai s'entend bien, sans trop de heurts entre ses membres masculins.

Mais pour l'équipe de Kakashi et celle d'Asuma, le travail d'équipe relève du miracle, qu'importent les circonstances.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils s'effondrent toujours ensembles au bar chaque fois que l'entraînement est terminé pour la journée…


	20. Serpent Dans L'Herbe

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; quelques spoilers sur ce qui concerne Anko et Orochimaru, et peut-être un peu Sasuke.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Serpent Dans l'Herbe**

Un serpent qui avance en rampant dans les herbes attire immanquablement les regards. Il est beau, d'une certaine façon, et fascinant. Un enfant à la curiosité aiguisée par ses mouvements l'approcherait sans crainte.

Mais malgré leur apparence inoffensive, les serpents sont dangereux, venimeux, et lorsqu'ils sortent des herbes, c'est pour frapper cruellement la victime sans méfiance. Voilà pourquoi Anko n'a aucune confiance en ses invocations.

Anko a été l'un de ces enfants trop curieux autrefois, lorsqu'elle était encore l'élève d'Orochimaru. Uchiha Sasuke en est un autre. Mais si elle a su résister au venin, il n'est pas sûr qu'un cœur empoisonné en fasse de même…


	21. Une Question D'Amour

Genre : Général ; spoilers des volumes 15 et 16 ; POV de Gaara.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Une Question d'Amour**

Il avait eu beau l'observer pendant tout leur combat, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse le contrôle au Démon, Gaara n'arrivait pas à comprendre son adversaire. Ce dernier avait commencé à déployer une puissance et une rage de vaincre incroyable, presque dangereuse.

Et il avait gagné. Avait réussi à le terroriser.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ou comment. Et Naruto avait parlé, lui avait dit pourquoi il se battait, pour qui il avait voulu vaincre. Gaara se rappela un visage et une voix, et son regard perdit de sa fixité, comprenant la force de l'autre.

C'était peut-être tout simplement une question d'amour.


	22. Chef De Clan

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; réflexions sur le personnage d'Hiashi Hyuga et le devoir d'un Chef de Clan ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chef De Clan**

Etre chef de clan est épuisant. Il faut savoir prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment, se montrer inflexible dans leur application et, surtout, ne pas faire passer ses sentiments personnels avant le bien du clan.

Hyuga Hiashi le sait mieux que quiconque, même s'il en souffre, comme à la mort de son frère Hizashi. Comme devant le problème de sa succession. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hinata n'est pas forte qu'elle n'est plus son enfant, qu'il ne l'aime plus. Il voudrait le lui dire, parfois.

Mais il est le chef des Hyuga avant d'être un père, et ses sentiments personnels passent au second plan.


	23. Illusions D'Enfant

Genre : Général, Angst (un peu) ; vague POV de Naruto (ça faisait un moment, hein ?) spoilers du volume 3.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Illusions d'Enfant**

Il avait toujours cru qu'être un ninja, c'était comme dans les jeux auxquels les enfants du village s'amusaient entre eux, et qu'il regardait caché dans un coin. Pour lui, il y avait d'un côté les gentils 'cool' et les méchants, les 'perdants'. Bien sûr, il se cataloguait comme l'un des gentils.

Mais en vérité, il n'y a ni l'un, ni l'autre. Un ninja fait son devoir et c'est tout. Il tue pour se défendre, ou défendre ceux ou celui qu'il aime. Tout le reste est illusion.

En regardant Haku étendu sans vie sur le sol, Naruto sait que ses illusions d'enfant ont définitivement péries.


	24. Premier Sang

Genre : Général, Angst ; histoire centrée sur Kiba et le reste de l'équipe 8 ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Premier Sang**

Le premier meurtre est toujours le plus difficile. Toujours. Après…on s'habitue ou on craque.

Sa mère lui a expliqué les choses en ces termes, textuellement.

Et pour la première fois, Kiba se rend compte à quel point elle avait raison.

Le corps allongé devant lui est celui d'un simple bandit de grand chemin, même pas un ninja. Il est jeune, pas repoussant. Peut-être était-il marié. Peut-être était-il père. Peut-être a-t-il été un homme bien à un moment de sa vie. Maintenant, alors que ses traits figés dans une expression de peur et de douleur regardent fixement le ciel sans le voir, le jeune Inuzuka sait que cela n'a plus la moindre importance.

Pourtant, il ne peut détourner les yeux de la silhouette immobile.

Akamaru mordille la jambe de son pantalon. Il n'y fait pas attention.

Il fait attention, pourtant, quand une main forte lui serre un peu l'épaule, comme pour le réconforter, et que des insectes commencent à se balader sur son blouson. Il fait attention, quand une main fraîche se pose sur son front et des yeux blancs inquiets croisent les siens. Il fait attention quand une voix féminine, une voix adulte, lui demande si tout va bien.

Non, il ne va pas bien.

Il pleure.

Il a pris une vie pour la première fois. Cela fait de lui un monstre, non ?

Pourtant, ni Shino, ni Hinata, ni Kurenai ne le regardent de travers. Ils sont là, près de lui, ils lui offrent leur soutien, de façon plus ou moins marquée, de façon plus ou moins bruyante. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Et Kiba se souvient qu'ils sont ninja. Qu'eux aussi ont du sang sur les mains, et qu'ils continueront à en avoir, à chaque mission qui comprendra un combat. Peut-être qu'il finira par aimer tuer. Peut-être pas. Mais il sait qu'il continuera, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas abandonner ses coéquipiers.

Alors il se calme, se remet à sourire, à agir comme avant.

Extérieurement, et pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas très bien, il est toujours le même. Intérieurement, maintenant que le premier sang a été versé, il commence à gagner en maturité.


	25. Ce Sentiment

Genre : Général, Angst ; légers spoilers du volume 15 (l'incident avec Yashamru) et du volume 16 (p 56 pour être précis)

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ce Sentiment…**

Ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement proches, tous les trois. Ils ont tous été éduqués plus ou moins séparément. En fait, elle ne peut pas se souvenir d'un vrai contact avec son plus jeune frère avant…l'incident.

S'ils sont ensembles, dans la même équipe, ce n'est pas pour leurs liens familiaux, mais pour la réussite de leurs missions.

Seulement, alors qu'elle saute d'arbre en arbre, à la recherche de Kankurô et Gaara, un étrange sentiment lui étreint le cœur, et Temari ne sait pas ce que c'est. Juste que ça lui fait mal, et qu'il disparaît un peu lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Kankurô l'appeler.


	26. Inquiétude

Genre : Général, léger Angst ; POV de Tayuya ; spoilers du volume 22 sur la fin.

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Inquiétude**

Elle est inquiète. C'est peut-être stupide, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ses partenaires sont forts, bien plus que les misérables insectes lancés à leurs trousses.

Pourtant, ni Jirôbô, ni Kidômaru ne les ont encore rejoins. Ce n'est pas normal. Tout comme ce n'était pas normal de voir ce type déguisé les rejoindre et tenter de les berner.

Cela signifie-t-il qu'ils devront recouvrir à leurs marques pour gagner ? Si c'est le cas, alors ce n'est pas bon signe. Elle continue de courir, songeant à l'absence de Kidômaru. Il a peut-être un problème…

Sakon balaye ses doutes rapidement. Dommage que cela ne l'apaise pas plus que cela…


	27. Marionnette

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; drabble centré sur Kankurô et l'utilisation des marionnettes ; vagues spoilers du volume 16 par rapport à la découverte du corps du Kazekage par Baki et les autres ninjas de Suna.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Marionnette**

Depuis qu'il est tout petit, Kankurô a toujours été fasciné par les marionnettes, que ce soit par leur fabrication, leur amélioration, ou leur manipulation. Ce sont de belles armes. Certes, ce n'est pas un art facile ou très populaire, même parmi les ninja du Sable, mais il aime ce qu'il fait.

Plus que tout, il aime se sentir en position de force quand il tire les ficelles. Jamais il n'a imaginé se trouver dans la position inverse.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il a un goût si amer dans la bouche lorsque Baki leur annonce que finalement, il n'a été qu'un pantin de plus dans les plans d'Orochimaru.


	28. Larmes

Genre : Général, Angst ; drabble centré sur Naruto ; spoilers du volume 3 et du volume 4 ; prend place avant la fin de la bataille du pont et la connaissance que Sasuke est en vie.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Larmes**

Il n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis des années. Pas depuis qu'il avait compris que ses sanglots n'attendrissaient personne, qu'ils le rendaient seulement vulnérable.

Alors, il s'était mis à sourire, d'un grand sourire d'idiot qui ne semblait pas toujours comprendre la réalité. Cela ne signifie pas que la tristesse a disparu

Il la ressent, parfois, quand Sakura le rejette, ou quand quelqu'un dont il se sent proche tombe sous ses yeux. Dans ces moments, la moiteur sur ses joues n'est pas de la pluie.

Naruto n'a pas oublié comment viennent les larmes, et Sasuke puis Haku le lui ont prouvé.


	29. Chrysalides

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; POV de Shino (voilà un personnage que je n'avais pas encore exploiter…), pas de spoilers particuliers ; réflexions sur la métamorphose.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chrysalides**

Quand une chrysalide s'ouvre, il en sort un magnifique papillon, plein de couleurs, ses ailes battants dans l'air pour lui permettre de prendre son envol. Sa vie sera probablement très éphémère, mais elle sera bien remplie.

Pour Shino, un ninja, voir un être humain normal, n'est pas si différent d'une chrysalide qui attend le bon moment pour se rompre. Il s'en rend bien compte lorsqu'il observe ses camarades gagner en force de jour en jour, et changer petit à petit pour devenir de meilleures personnes, dans la plupart des cas.

Mais l'une d'entre elle est en retard, elle l'a toujours été. Il a cependant de grands espoirs sur ce qu'elle donnera. Il espère juste que Naruto ne le décevra pas.


	30. Poids Mort

Genre : Général ; drabble centré sur Sakura ; spoilers du volume 21 et aussi un peu pour Naruto NextGen.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Poids Mort**

Elle se sent faible, faible et inutile. A quoi a-t-elle vraiment servie, jusqu'à maintenant, sinon de gêne à ses coéquipiers ? Elle n'a rien de spécial, après tout.

Elle n'a ni le Byakugan d'Hinata, ni la technique de possession d'Ino, ni la maîtrise des armes de Tenten. Tout ce qu'elle possède pour elle, c'est son grand front et sa formidable intelligence. Mais l'intelligence ne suffit pas dans un combat. Et l'intelligence n'a pas suffi à convaincre Sasuke de rester.

Rageusement, Sakura replonge le nez dans ses rouleaux, étudiant et s'entraînant encore et encore, sous le regard impassible de Tsunade. Elle ne restera pas un poids mort plus longtemps, elle se le promet.


	31. Un Simple Geste

Genre : Général ; drabble centré sur Kankurô, réflexions sur les contacts physiques dans le trio du Sable.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Un Simple Geste**

Une brève accolade, un bras qui se glisse autour d'une épaule, une main qui ébouriffe gentiment des cheveux.

Ce sont des gestes simples, des gestes entre amis, entre proches, entre frères. Kankurô regarde ceux qui les pratiquent et intérieurement, il les envie.

Sa famille n'aime pas trop les contacts physiques. Temari tempête si il veut l'aider à marcher, le regarde bizarrement quand il pose la main sur son bras, et Gaara…

Eh bien, le sable empêche quiconque de s'approcher de trop près.

De toute façon, essaye-t-il de se convaincre, c'est un simple geste qu'il ne risque pas de faire envers Gaara. Pas s'il tient à conserver son bras.


	32. Une Porte Vers La Liberté

Genre : Général ; drabble centré sur Neji, réflexions sur le clan Hyuga ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Une Porte Vers La Liberté**

Il a beau appartenir au clan le plus puissant et le plus renommé de tout Konoha, posséder une technique héréditaire des plus grandiose, et être considérer comme un véritable génie par tous, Neji est amer. A quoi sert la puissance, lorsqu'on est seulement un esclave, un oiseau en cage, sans espoir de s'échapper ?

Mais chaque fois qu'il sort du domaine des Hyuga, Tenten est là, qui l'attend en souriant, Lee le défie constamment, Gai l'encourage dans ses efforts,…

Et Neji sourit doucement. Le sceau sur son front atteste qu'il est un prisonnier, mais il a peut-être trouvé une porte vers la liberté.


	33. Fil d'Ariane

Genre : Léger Angst, Spiritual ; légers spoilers du massacre des Uchiha ; drabble centré sur Sasuke.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fil d'Ariane**

S'entraîner, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que son corps le trahisse et qu'il s'effondre à peine conscient sur le sol. Mais la fatigue est la dernière de ses inquiétudes. La voix du meurtrier de son clan, de ce frère maudit qui lui a tout prie, ne cesse de raisonner dans ses oreilles, de le narguer sans lui laisser un instant de répit. Elle couvre toutes les autres, même celles de Sakura et Naruto.

Sasuke n'a que peu de place dans son coeurs pour l'amitié et l'affection. La haine est son fil d'Arianne, et il le suivra jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne finalement sa vengeance.


	34. Exceptionnel

Genre : Général ; drabble centré sur Hinata et l'équipe 8 ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Exceptionnel**

Elle n'est pas très forte, et elle le sait. On la dit mignonne, mais quand elle regarde Sakura ou Ino, elle secoue la tête négativement, en fermant les yeux. Ils la trouvent gentille, et elle rougit.

De son propre point de vue, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, elle n'a aucun talent particulier.

Elle n'est pas assez courageuse pour avouer ses sentiments au garçon qu'elle aime, et elle n'est pas assez forte pour vaincre sa sœur cadette dans un duel.

Pourtant, lorsque ses coéquipiers la regardent et lui sourient, et lorsque Kurenai-sensei la regarde avec fierté, Hinata a l'impression d'être, juste un instant, un être exceptionnel.


	35. Incompréhension

Genre : Général ; POV de Dosu ; légers spoilers du volume 7.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Incompréhension**

Il ne comprend pas.

Il y a quelque chose qu'on leur cache, quelque chose qu'on ne leur a pas dit. On leur a délibérément dissimulé des informations importantes. On leur a délibérément menti sur le but de leur mission. Sinon, comment expliquer ce qui leur est arrivé dans la clairière ? Comment expliquer les marques sur le bras et le visage du jeune Uchiha ?

A quel jeu joue donc Orochimaru ?

Dosu jure silencieusement en ranimant ses coéquipiers. Peu importe ce qu'on leur cache pour l'instant. Même si les règles du jeu ont changé, ils sont toujours sur une mission qu'ils se doivent de compléter.


	36. Une Arme

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; drabble sur Temari et l'utilisation de l'éventail ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Une Arme**

L'éventail est un objet élégant. Quand il est bien décoré, il attire obstinément le regard des femmes, voir des enfants. Ceux-ci s'en servent parfois pour jouer.

Mais celui de Temari n'a rien de ces petites babioles qu'on trouve partout.

Son éventail, elle s'en occupe avec un soin qui rivalise celui que Kankurô donne à ses marionnettes. Elle passe ses journées à s'entraîner avec, pour savoir effectuer n'importe quel mouvement. Elle le garde toujours à portée de la main, même quand elle dort, prête à repousser tous les assauts.

Son éventail est une arme, et sans lui, elle sait qu'elle ne risque pas de vivre longtemps.


	37. Rien Qu'Une Fois

Genre : Général ; drabble centré sur Sasuke ; réflexions sur les sourires du petit brun ; légers spoilers du tome 25.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rien Qu'Une Fois**

Autrefois, à une époque qui lui semble maintenant lointaine, tout en étant proche, il était heureux, insouciant et prêt à rire aux plus simples choses. Mais il n'a plus jamais ri de bon cœur ou sourit avec sincérité depuis qu'Itachi a massacré le clan. Cela ne lui semble pas très important. Cela ne l'aidera pas dans sa vengeance.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il voit Naruto et Sakura qui se disputent ou qui hurlent de concert sur Kakashi-sensei et ses retards chroniques, il sent les coins de sa bouche se relever et il a envie, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de leur faire un vrai sourire.


	38. Dos Au Mur

Genre : Général ; POV de Shikamaru ; spoilers de l'examen des Chuunin.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dos Au Mur**

Cet examen est une vraie galère. Shikamaru ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi il a laissé Asuma et Ino le convaincre de participer. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Chouji aussi le lui a demandé. Et il n'a pas su refuser. Mais tout de même, c'était une mauvaise idée !

Ils n'ont ramassé que des ennuis, à commencer par Neji, puis par le trio du Son et Sasuke pas dans son état normal. Ensuite, il y a eu les matchs éliminatoires, et la nana qu'il a dû combattre.

Et finalement, il y a la furie blonde qui l'attaque. Mais si elle croit qu'elle croit avoir déjà gagné parce qu'elle l'a mis dos au mur, elle se trompe lourdement…


	39. Promesse Interne

Genre : Général ; POV de Dosu ; spoilers de l'examen des Chuunin (du volume 8 pour être exact)

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Promesse Interne**

Zaku a été un idiot. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire la situation. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait déjà perdu, et il n'a pas su s'arrêter à temps. Et voilà le résultat. Il est à demi-mort, et ses membres sont dans un état pitoyable. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il puisse garder son deuxième bras.

Dosu secoue la tête. L'autre Genin n'a jamais été qu'un partenaire durant la mission, ni un ami, ni un proche.

Pourtant, alors qu'il le regarde être emmené hors de l'arène, il se promet en lui-même de le venger. Peut-être, dans le fond, tenait-il plus à lui qu'il ne le croyait.


	40. Routine

Genre : Général ; vignette centrée sur la fratrie de Suna.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Routine**

Les retours de mission se passent toujours de la même façon, toujours, quelques soient les difficultés qu'ils aient rencontrés, quelques soient les blessures, dans les cas des deux aînés, qu'ils aient reçus.

Baki-sensei va faire son rapport au Kazekage, puis ils ne le revoient pas jusqu'au lendemain. Parfois, Temari et Kankurô l'accompagnent, mais pas souvent. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup leur père, mais c'est leur Kage.

Et Gaara…Gaara ne vient jamais. Le plus loin il est de leur père, le mieux.

Lui, il s'en va, retourne dans la chambre qui lui a été assignée dans la petite maison qu'ils partagent. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, et personne ne se risque à lui demander. Après tout, qui aurait envie de mourir pour si peu ?

Kankurô et Temari reçoivent leur paye. Ils la divisent en trois, de manière égale, pour que chaque Genin ait sa part. L'argent n'importe pas à Gaara, il n'en a aucune utilité ; quand il veut quelque chose, il le prend, et les marchands ne protestent pas, pas s'ils tiennent à leur existence.

Et puis, même si leurs agissements ne le montre pas, Gaara est leur frère, et on ne vole pas la famille, seulement les étrangers.

Temari économise sa part pour se payer vêtements, armes et nourriture pour la prochaine mission. Elle dépense rarement pour autre chose, comme les sucreries ou les falbalas. Elle est une ninja, elle n'en a pas besoin.

Kankurô achète invariablement de nouveaux équipements pour Karasu. Du fil, du bois pour sculpter, tailler des pièces, des kunai, des pics, des poisons déjà préparés. Les mécanismes, l'assemblage, il les fait lui-même, ainsi il peut être sûr de la qualité des produits et être sûr que sa fidèle marionnette ne le lâchera pas durant le prochain combat.

Ils rentrent séparément à la maison, quand le soir commence à tomber et le temps à rafraîchir brutalement. Ils ne s'adressent pas la parole, jamais.

Mais quand la nuit est bien installée, ils se rejoignent tous les trois dans la cuisine, et si Gaara ne dit rien, les deux autres discutent de manière tranquille, ou aussi tranquille que possible avec un psychopathe dans la pièce. Un psychopathe qui les écoute d'un air ennuyé, mais qui ne les menace pas.

Temari prépare le dîner. Les plats varient selon son humeur. Kankurô et Gaara mangent dans un silence confortable, leur sœur assise en face d'eux. Elle se contente de ce qu'ils lui laissent, mais de toute façon, elle mange moins que ses frères.

Les deux garçons quittent la table toujours dans ce même silence, Kankurô le premier. Gaara le suit de peu. Temari débarrasse la table. Gaara est toujours dans la pièce. Il la regarde qui s'affaire. Elle lui sourit timidement. Son visage reste impassible. Il se prépare à partir.

Pourtant, sur le seuil, il s'arrête.

-Temari…Merci pour le repas.

Et même s'il ne peut pas le voir, il devine le sourire amusé de son aînée, qui n'est pas surprise, qui n'est plus jamais surprise de ces quelques mots depuis les trois ou quatre premières fois.

C'est une routine. Certains pourraient la juger ennuyeuse, pourtant elle ne déplait à aucun d'entre eux.


	41. Du Sable Dans Les Yeux

Genre : Angst, Drama ; vignette centrée sur Kankurô ; légers spoilers du volume 16.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Du Sable Dans Les Yeux**

Ils viennent de ramener le corps de son père au village. Dans les rues, les gens se sont massés, formant comme une haie d'honneur pour accueillir le brancard soutenant la dépouille de leur chef. Certains suivent le macabre cortège de loin, comme pour avoir la preuve qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de réel. Comme pour se rendre compte qu'ils ont bel et bien été manipulés par le village d'Oto.

Il les regarde du haut des toits, les jambes dans le vide, sa sœur à ses côtés, droite et fière, mais à l'air si préoccupé. Si perdu…

Comme lui.

Leur père est mort.

C'est une chose de l'entendre de la bouche d'un visage anonyme, celui d'un Chuunin inconnu venu leur annoncer la nouvelle. C'est autre chose de voir le cadavre ramener en ville pour être inhumé.

Une drôle de sensation lui étreint le ventre, la poitrine, le corps. Cet homme qu'ils appelaient 'Père', ils ne l'ont jamais particulièrement aimé. Ce n'était qu'un inconnu au visage familier, un inconnu qui partageait leur sang. Le dernier membre adulte de leur famille.

Ils sont tous seuls, maintenant. Lui, Temari, et Gaara.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et Kankurô les essuient brièvement. Temari lui demande si ça va. Il se force à sourire. Bien sûr qu'il va bien. Il n'est pas triste, non.

S'il pleure, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a des grains de sable dans les yeux…


	42. Une Place Vide

Genre : Drama, Angst ; attention, spoilers de Naruto NextGen ; deathfic ; histoire centrée sur l'équipe 10.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Une Place Vide**

Dans un restaurant de Konoha, il y a une table dans un coin, une table qui est toujours occupée par le même groupe. Ils sont quatre, le maître et les élèves, un homme et trois enfants, qui protègent le village jour après jour contre tous ses ennemis.

Ils viennent souvent. Il y a alors des rires, des cris, des gesticulations diverses et des sourires. L'adulte fume tranquillement sa cigarette en les regardant. S'il n'est pas leur père, la fierté qu'on discerne dans son regard pourrait en tromper plus d'un. Les enfants parlent. C'est animé. C'est vivant.

C'est toujours vivant quand la table est complète.

Mais aujourd'hui, une place demeure vide.

Il n'y a plus de rires. Plus de cris. Plus de grands gestes. Plus de sourires.

A la place, il y a des visages fermés, des larmes qui refusent de couler à nouveau et des verres levés comme pour un toast silencieux et porté à regret.

Une pierre tombale de plus a été ajoutée au cimetière. L'odeur de la cigarette et le sourire presque paternel ont disparus avec l'homme qui les apportait.

Asuma est mort.

Et il faudra du temps à ses élèves pour s'habituer à son absence.


	43. Tours De Garde

Genre : Général ; vignette centrée sur l'équipe 7 ; mention d'un NarutoxSakuraxSasuke ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Tours De Garde**

Quand ils doivent camper, loin des murs protecteurs de Konoha, chaque membre de l'équipe prend un tour de garde.

Naruto prend le premier. Quelques heures durant, il peut admirer la beauté toujours grandissante de Sakura sans qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Et il peut foudroyer Sasuke du regard sans prendre le risque de le voir réitérer et d'entendre Sakura lui hurler dessus. Mais ses regards incendiaires se calment peu à peu, car dans son sommeil, les traits de Sasuke sont plus détendus, plus doux, et Naruto finit par oublier qu'il est un vrai bâtard quand il veut. A la place, il voit seulement un partenaire dans son rival aux cheveux sombres.

Sakura prend le second. Elle peut admiré à loisir Sasuke, qu'elle juge magnifique lorsqu'il est baigné par les rayons de la lune, et ignore totalement Naruto, qui ne retient pas son attention. Mais même si elle ne le veut pas, ses yeux se posent toujours sur lui à un moment ou à un autre. Les yeux fermés, sans ce stupide sourire aux lèvres, on dirait un petit garçon, et elle a presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il est mignon. Juste pour une nuit, elle oublie que Naruto est un idiot, et elle oublie que Sasuke est son Prince Charmant.

Sasuke prend le troisième. Il ne jette même pas un regard sur ses coéquipiers, à la place, il monte des pièges, grimpe aux arbres pour surveiller l'horizon, puis vient s'asseoir près du feu pour se réchauffer. Alors, et seulement alors, il s'autorise à regarder les autres ninja, et les voyant paisibles et souriants, se demande à quoi il rêve quand leurs visages deviennent aussi innocents que celui d'un nouveau-né. Il se demande si c'est parce qu'ils sont rassurés à l'idée qu'il surveille leurs arrières. Quelque part, il espère que ce soit le cas.

Kakashi est officiellement le dernier à monter la garde, mais ses élèves savent tous qu'il n'a pas vraiment dormi, jamais, somnolant à peine et prêt à leur porter secours au moindre souci. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'a pas besoin de fermer les paupières bien longtemps pour récupérer. Comme Sasuke, il s'assure que personne n'approche et regarde les dormeurs.

Dans leur sommeil, ils se sont rapprochés les uns des autres, Sakura entre les deux garçons, une main serrant le tee-shirt de Sasuke, et Naruto avec un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Sasuke a un bras glissé sous la tête de Sakura, et ses doigts sont entremêlés dans avec quelques mèches de cheveux de Naruto.

Kakashi sourit en les voyant blottis les uns contre les autres.

Même si au matin, le cercle des rivalités, des cris, des injures reprendra, l'espace d'une nuit, il voit une véritable équipe devant lui, et peut-être plus.


	44. Marche Funèbre

Genre : Angst, Général ; drabble centré sur Tayuya ; probablement avant la série; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Marche Funèbre**

Do. Ré. Mi. Fa. Sol….

Elle monte la gamme sur sa flûte, pratiquant encore et encore ses partitions, imaginant des morceaux, cherchant les notes les plus rapides et les plus faciles à produire, mais aussi les plus inattendues, les moins faciles à comprendre et à reconnaître pour ceux qui ne savent pas déchiffrer la musique.

Les sons qu'elle choisit, ce sont celles qu'elle gardera dans ses attaques.

Les sons qui lui sauveront la vie et la mèneront à la victoire contre ses ennemis.

Elle a fermé les yeux dès le début, pour se couper du monde et rester seule avec ses méninges. Et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'a pas entendu Kidômaru s'approcher, qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant elle, la secouant par l'épaule.

-Tayuya ! Arrête ça !

Sa voix la ramène sur terre, et elle le dévisage sans comprendre. Il grimace légèrement, se grattant la tête, comme cherchant ses mots, ses raisons pour l'avoir interrompu.

-Je n'aime pas cette musique, dit-il finalement. On dirait une marche funèbre…

Tayuya sourit pour elle-même.

Il ne sait pas encore à quel point il peut avoir raison.


	45. Un Simple Verre D'Eau

Genre : Général, vaguement Romance ; réflexions sur l'importance de l'eau à Suna ; soft ShikamaruxTemari ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Dislcaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Un Simple Verre d'Eau**

Suna est un pays chaud, désertique et ingrat.

Le soleil vous brûle les yeux et la peau, et vous dessèche petit à petit la gorge. L'eau est une denrée rare et précieuse, et chaque nouveau puit creusé, chaque nouvelle oasis découverte, chaque nouvelle citerne mise en place pour recueillir les rares et précieuses eaux de pluie est accueillie avec un enthousiasme débordant. En fait, pour certains, ce sont même des jours de fête.

L'eau est un bien inestimable. C'est pour cela qu'elle est rationnée et distribuée à la population de manière très stricte. Le Kazekage et les membres du Conseil ont la priorité dans l'attribution, puis viennent les Jounin, Chuunin, et Genin qui protègent la ville et s'entraînent toute la journée sous ce soleil de plomb. Les enfants sont servis ensuite, puis les simples civils.

Quand on reçoit sa part pour la semaine ou la journée, on ne la gaspille pas. On la conserve consciencieusement, et on prend soin de se rationner. C'est parfois dur, mais c'est ainsi.

Recevoir un verre supplémentaire, se voir offrir un peu plus du liquide clair et frais par quelqu'un, c'est une bénédiction, et même plus.

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour Temari, même pas ses propres frères.

Et Shikamaru lui en tend un, comme si de rien n'était.

Bien sûr, à Konoha, ils n'ont pas les mêmes problèmes. Ils vivent au cœur d'une forêt, dans un climat tempéré. Une rivière serpente près de leur village. L'eau ne risque jamais de leur manquer. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que cela représente pour un ninja de Suna.

Sauf, elle en est certaine, ce petit imbécile paresseux qui ne la regarde même pas dans les yeux quand elle lui demande pourquoi elle fait ça. Il se contente de sourir.

Et alors que ses mains serrent nerveusement son éventail, elle rougit, sans savoir si c'est de colère, de gêne, ou de quelque chose d'autre…


	46. Le Solitaire

Genre : Général ; réflexions sur Shino et sa place dans l'équipe 8 ; légers spoilers du volume 27 (pages 52-53)

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le Solitaire**

Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de l'équipe 8, Shino est quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux.

Quand leur équipe planifie une mission, il n'ouvrira la bouche que pour poser une question d'ordre stratégique à Kurenai-sensei.

S'ils se rassemblent pour manger ensemble, il se contentera de manger en silence et d'écouter Kiba se vanter et Hinata murmurer.

S'ils s'entraînent et que Kiba le challenge, il se contente d'hausser un sourcil et d'esquiver les attaques tout en envoyant ses insectes attaquer Akamaru et son maître.

S'il est au cœur d'une bataille, il frappera directement son ennemi au cœur, sans rien dire, sans rien ressentir en apparence.

Si on lui l'invite quelque part, il déclinera la plupart du temps et s'en ira se balader tout seul dans les rues.

Shino est un solitaire, et probablement celui d'entre eux qui agit le plus comme un véritable ninja.

La plupart des gens qui ne le connaissent pas pourraient le croire insensible.

Il n'en est rien. Son équipe le sait très bien.

Quand Hinata se blesse, il est le premier à ses côtés pour l'aider. Quand elle a besoin d'encouragements, il les lui prodigue discrètement.

Quand Kiba ne cesse de se plaindre, il l'écoute patiemment sans jamais l'interrompre. Quand il cherche de la compagnie, il essaye d'être disponible autant que possible pour lui.

Quand Kurenai a besoin de soutien dans un combat, lui et ses insectes sont toujours prêts à l'accompagner.

Shino aime son équipe, autant qu'il aime sa famille, même s'il n'est pas très démonstratif.

Il est prêt à tout pour les défendre. Il est déjà prêt à tout affronter à leurs côtés. Il est toujours prêt à les accompagner.

Il est compétent et il est fort. Il saura les protéger.

S'il peut être avec eux quand ils en ont vraiment besoin, en tout cas. Sinon, il ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Et quelque part, c'est peut-être bien pour cela qu'il est vexé d'avoir été laissé de côté dans la dernière mission à laquelle Kiba a participé…


	47. Disgrâce

Genre : Angst, un peu Drama ; histoire centrée sur Anko avant le début du manga ; spéculations personnelles sur la vie d'Anko après la trahison d'Orochimaru.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disgrâce**

On murmure sur son passage dans les rues, dans les magasins, dans les restaurants, dans les bureaux de l'Hokage, dans le quartier général des ANBU.

Autrefois, on la regardait de loin, comme une petite princesse inaccessible, protégée par l'un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha. Une princesse armée, intelligente et dangereuse.

Aujourd'hui, on la regarde de haut, comme une catin de bas étage ou un insecte nuisible qu'on souhaiterait écraser, sans en avoir la chance.

Avant, elle souriait pour un oui pour un non, comme l'enfant qu'elle était.

Maintenant, son sourire a un petit côté prédateur, et elle semble montrer les crocs quand on la regarde.

Elle est prête à mordre quand quelqu'un pose la main sur son épaule. Elle est prête à lancer ses kunai dans la poitrine des railleurs qui la poursuivent de leurs commentaires blessants. Elle est prête à croiser le fer avec les ANBU s'ils osent encore venir la chercher au beau milieu de la nuit pour 'parler'. Elle est prête à casser le nez du chef de la section des Interrogatoires s'il ose encore insinuer une seule fois que sa loyauté envers le village est bancale.

Mais elle n'est pas prête à tourner ses armes contre son ancien maître, contre celui qui l'a blessé et trahi de la plus horrible des manières. Elle n'est pas prête à critiquer le Yondaime, qui suit la procédure normale, et qui la regarde parfois d'un air désolé, comme pour s'excuser de la conduite des autres. Elle n'est pas prête à lâcher le vieux Sandaime, dans les bras duquel elle pleure depuis des heures.

Ils lui disent que les choses vont s'arranger. Que si elle lève la tête, elle s'en sortira. Les rumeurs se tariront. Elle retrouvera sa place parmi les siens.

Elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être pas.

Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, Anko sait qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la brillante élève d'Orochimaru. Maintenant, elle est juste l'élève d'un monstre, et un monstre elle-même.


	48. Le Choix D'Un Esclave

Genre : Drama ; spoilers du volume 12 ; réflexions sur la vie et la mort de Hyuga Hizashi et sa relation avec son frère.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le Choix D'Un Esclave**

Toute sa vie, il l'a passé dans une cage. Une cage aux barreaux dorés, mais une cage néanmoins.

Il est né pour servir sa famille en premier, et son village ensuite.

Servir.

Tss.

Le mot est faible. Il n'est pas serviteur, il est esclave. Esclave d'un clan qu'il hait au-delà des mots. Un clan qui ne lui a prodigué que de multiples contraintes et peu de joies. Il peut les compter sur les doigts de la main.

Son mariage à une femme qu'il a aimé, qu'il aime encore et qu'il aimera toujours, la naissance de son fils, son espoir pour l'avenir, et, plus secrètement, l'existence de son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié si proche et si distante. Ce visage semblable au sien, à l'exception de ce stupide sceau qui marque son front comme le pire des affronts, la pire des prisons.

Il l'a hait, il fut un temps ; pourquoi avait-il tout quand lui n'avait rien, pas même l'amour de leurs parents ?

La haine s'est muée en indifférence, puis en affection, lorsqu'il a compris quels tourments son frère aîné devrait endurer en tant que chef de leur prestigieux et si puissant clan.

Le destin est une chose cruelle. S'ils étaient nés tous les deux dans la Bunke, les choses eurent été plus simples. Peut-être aurait-il même appris à aimer son clan plutôt qu'à le détester. Peut-être aurait-il montré plus tôt qu'il avait du courage.

Peut-être aurait-il pu le montrer à son fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Maintenant, il n'a plus le temps.

Il a fait son choix.

Il va bientôt mourir, mais il a lui-même choisi son destin, contrairement à ce que pensent les Anciens du clan.

Un choix qui est réellement le sien…

Que pouvait-il demander de plus au ciel ?

Son frère ne l'acceptera peut-être pas. Mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas à lui de décider de sa vie.

Hiashi, le clan, l'Hokage lui-même peuvent bien penser qu'il marche vers la mort. Mais en vérité, Hyuga Hizashi marche sur le chemin sa liberté.


	49. Amère Réalité

Genre : Angst, Spiritual ; vignette centrée sur Ino ; quelques spoilers de la première partie de Naruto ; réflexions sur la vie d'un ninja et la différence entre le rêve et la réalité.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Amère Réalité**

D'un côté il y a les rêves, l'imaginaire, et de l'autre il y a la sombre et amère réalité.

On ne peut connaître l'un sans l'autre.

Devenir un ninja, c'est un rêve, un désir farouche qui vous prend aux tripes, et qui ne vous lâche plus jusqu'à ce que vous soyez enfin assis sur les bancs de l'académie.

Et après, quand le rêvez s'accomplit, que vous recevez ce bandeau de métal froid gravé d'une feuille stylisée, l'euphorie vous submerge, vous plonge au cœur d'un délire qui n'a pas de fin.

Même les ennuyeuses missions de rang D ou les équipiers ringards et démotivés ne peuvent briser votre bonne humeur, votre joie secrète d'être l'un de ces élus qui protègent jour après jour votre village, votre maison, votre famille.

Ino a ressenti toutes ces choses quand elle a réussi son examen. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Sasuke, mais elle découvrait tellement plus en caressant le métal poli…

Elle était heureuse. Elle vivait un rêve.

Alors…

Quand les lignes idylliques du songe ont-elles commencé à se modifier et à se fondre dans la réalité, dans le cauchemar qu'est vraiment la vie qu'elle a choisi ?

Quand son père est rentré de mission, blessé et couvert de sang, le sien et celui de ceux tombés sous ses coups ?

Quand elle a pris connaissance du danger mortel qu'avait couru Sakura, son amie d'enfance, sur une mission de rang C ?

Quand elle a appris que Sasuke avait trahi le village, les Kamis seuls savaient pourquoi ?

Quand elle a su que Shikamaru et Chouji, ses coéquipiers, ses amis, étaient partis à ses trousses pour le ramener ?

Quand elle a vu Chouji si mal en point dans cette chambre d'hôpital trop blanche, et qu'elle s'est enfuie pour ne pas qu'on la voit pleurer ?

Un peu de tout cela.

Après tout, on ne côtoie pas la mort et le sang sur des bases régulières sans perdre sa naïveté première.

La vie d'un ninja se joue sur le fil du rasoir. Au moindre faux pas, c'est la mort assurée.

Pourtant, l'académie ne désemplit jamais d'élèves.

De l'avis d'Ino, les gens portent des œillères quand ils pensent aux ninja, et les enfants en particulier. Ils sont idiots de prendre les choses à la légère, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Ils sont idiots de vouloir devenir des tueurs sanguinaires, des assassins de l'ombre. Car c'est ce que sont les ninja, tout au fond d'eux-mêmes ; pas des chevaliers en armure, mais des meurtriers, avec une certaine moralité tout de même.

La vie d'un ninja n'est pas une fiction où tout est toujours rose. Tout est bien plus sombre qu'on ne l'imagine.

Un ninja est une arme, il le reste jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Et pourtant, quelque part, elle se sent beaucoup plus humaine depuis qu'elle a obtenu son bandeau.

Et c'est une ironie qui ne manque pas de la faire sourire, lorsque seule, dans le secret de sa chambre, elle contemple son reflet dans le miroir, sans savoir quoi penser d'elle-même.


	50. Attente

Genre : Général ; vignette centrée sur Kiba ; spéculation sur les sentiments de Kiba enfant lorsqu'il voit sa mère partir en mission ; possible OOC.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Attente**

Il est assis sur le toit depuis des heures. Dans la maison, tout est silencieux.

Ils dorment tous, sauf lui. Il contemple le ciel.

Maman est partie en mission.

Cela fait deux semaines déjà.

Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Ses bras se resserrent autour de la petite boule de poils qu'il tient contre sa poitrine, chaude et réconfortante.

Maman n'est pas encore revenue. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Il n'est pas tout seul. Il a Nee-chan, il a la meute, et il a maintenant le chiot.

Mais il veut sa Maman. Et Maman ne revient toujours pas.

Elle avait dit qu'elle ferait vite. Qu'elle serait probablement rentrée avant que la lune ne soit pleine. Elle l'a embrassé sur le front avant de s'en aller, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en riant, insouciante et prudente en même temps, Kuromaru à ses côtés.

Mais la lune est pleine ce soir, et Maman n'est pas encore là.

Ca l'inquiète.

Il n'a pas envie de perdre Maman, comme il a déjà perdu son Papa.

Le chiot lui lèche les mains. Cela le chatouille. Il rit un petit peu, juste un peu.

Il fait froid. Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer ?

Non.

Il faut qu'il attende Maman, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Pour voir si elle tiendra sa promesse. Pour voir si elle n'est pas devenue une menteuse.

Une ombre se dessine à l'horizon, une silhouette sombre qui bondit de toit en toit. Et derrière elle, il y en a une autre, plus fine, plus mince, plus petite, qui se déplace à quatre pattes.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat vite, bat fort.

La silhouette atterrit juste devant lui.

Diverses odeurs lui chatouillent le nez.

Elle pue le sang, le sien et celui des morts tombés sous ses coups. Elle pue aussi la sueur, car elle a couru, et elle s'est battue longtemps. Elle sent la terre humide et les feuilles en décomposition, parce qu'elle a dû se cacher, se camoufler, et dormir à même le sol pendant des jours.

Elle a l'air d'une folle, avec ce liquide croûté qui lui macule le visage, d'une sauvage sortie de quelque fantasme horrible, et le chien sur ses talons ressemble à un monstre venu le déchiqueter de ses crocs.

Mais Kiba sourit lorsqu'elle pose le genou à terre et lui tend les bras, où il se blottit instantanément.

L'attente est terminée. Maman est finalement rentrée. Et il n'a jamais été plus heureux.


	51. Echec

Genre : Général, un peu Angst ; spoilers des volumes 28-29 ; POV de Kankurô.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Echec**

Il n'a jamais été un bon frère.

Autant il a toujours entretenu de bonnes relations avec sa sœur aînée, et autant s'approcher ou rester dans la même pièce que son frère cadet représentait une épreuve pour ses nerfs.

Son petit frère…

Un étranger au visage familier, qu'il n'a fait aucun véritable effort pour connaître avant la désastreuse attaque sur Konoha.

Sur bien des plans, il a l'impression qu'il a subi une succession d'échecs.

D'abord en tant que frère. Son cadet était psychotique et solitaire ; il eut été de son devoir de faire en sorte qu'il change, qu'il aille mieux. Mais il n'a rien fait, et c'est un autre qui a réussi à le transformer et à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une arme.

Et il a échoué en tant que ninja. Il n'a pas réussi à défendre son Kage, à empêcher son enlèvement. Maintenant, qui sait quels tourments son supérieur, son frère, peut bien endurer ?

Il est trop faible pour aller à sa recherche. Inutile à quiconque dans l'état actuel des choses. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est se ronger les sangs avec Temari, à se demander s'il reverra seulement Gaara en vie.

Et c'est peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle Kankurô prononce ces mots :

-Naruto…Retrouve mon petit frère.


	52. Trop Jeune Pour Mourir

Genre : Angst, Drama ; histoire centrée sur Gaï ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Trop Jeune Pour Mourir**

Cela devait être une mission tranquille. Et ils leur étaient tombés dessus.

Il n'a pas eu le choix de son adversaire. Le Jounin en charge avait aboyé ses ordres, se réservant une proie plus 'facile'.

Un coup, un seul, bien placé, appliqué avec suffisamment de force, a suffi pour que la nuque se brise dans un craquement sinistre.

Le corps tombe à terre comme un pantin dont on a coupé les fils.

Il ne prend qu'un instant pour regarder le petit visage avant de détourner les yeux. Son adversaire avait été jeune. Ce n'était qu'un gosse de l'âge de ses élèves. Un gosse au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, trop jeune pour mourir, et pourtant…

Quelque part, il est content que ses élèves n'aient pas assisté à ça.

Un mort de plus à son actif.

Et une mort pour laquelle Gaï verse une larme, la tête basse, avant de recommencer à sourire avec bravade.

La route est encore longue jusqu'à Konoha.


	53. Sommeil

Genre : Spiritual, Family ; drabble sur Temari et Gaara, post tome 16 ; réflexions sur le sommeil des autres pour Gaara.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi.

**Sommeil**

Il la regarde.

Elle est si tranquille, si immobile sous le drap, qu'il pourrait presque croire qu'elle est morte. Mais non, elle dort, tout simplement. Elle rêve sans penser au lendemain.

Dormir…

Lui ne le peut pas. S'il ferme les yeux, il est assailli par des images…Cauchemardesque serait le maux, mais comme il n'est pas vraiment certain de ce qu'est un cauchemar, il ne peut pas définir davantage les choses.

Sa sœur a de la chance de pouvoir clore les paupières pour se reposer. Elle le mérite vraiment, après tous les événements qui ont eu lieu à Konoha et à Suna.

Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas la réveiller, même s'il se sent seul et souhaiterait de la compagnie. Le sommeil est une chose de sacrée, qu'il n'a pas le droit de briser.

Il finit par sortir sans bruit.

Temari se retourne dans le lit, la main toujours crispée sur un kunai, une bien maigre protection si jamais elle avait dû se battre, relâchant un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Maudit soit Gaara et ses visites nocturnes.

Comment fermer les yeux alors qu'un psychopathe – oui, c'était son frère, mais elle n'entretenait pas d'illusions à son sujet – passer le plus clair de son temps à côté d'elle ?

Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'elle pourrait dormir tranquille.


End file.
